Maja Ciborowska
Maja Ciborowska (March 11, 4609) is a Valruzian politician and political activist currently serving as President of Valruzia. Early life Ciborowska was born in a small coastal village in the Voivodeship of Kampania. She is the third child of Miroslaw Ciborowski, a cooker, and Natalja Kuzynska, a journalist. She is haf-sister of Adam Winiarski, Kampanian governor, by his mother's side. After school Ciborowska studied physchology in the University of Kampania, where she started to get in contact with anarchist and communist groups that aimed to restore democracy in Valruzia at a time when there was no more than one party in the National Assembly - the Sejm - for over a hundred years, and without obtaining a citizen participation in the elections above 10 million for 20 years, and that for a decade there had been in place an acting government that directed the country in the absence of political parties. Driven by these experiences, a few years after graduating in psychology, she began to develop, together with several university colleagues and some professors, the formation of the "Forward Valruzia" platform, with the intention of leading mass mobilizations in the streets until the total restoration of democracy and the fall of what they considered "a soft dictatorship." On January 12, 4644 the platform launched its first call through social networks, which became an absolute success that brought millions of citizens to the streets, mainly of progressive ideology. The maintenance of the protests for months ended up forcing the interim government to an electoral call, to which the Forward Valruzia platform was already presented with Mrs. Ciborowska, who during the protests demonstrated her innate leadership capacity, as a candidate for the post of President of Valruzia. President of Valruzia No candidate decided to dispute her the Presidency of the country, and she ended up being elected by 11 million votes as the first elected President in more than three decades. Although a much greater participation was expected, the withdrawal at the last minute of many of her political rivals ended up tilting the balance towards abstention. After a first term as President, in the elections of 4648 she was defeated at the polls by the conservative candidate Konstantyn Grodzicki of the Safety and Tradition party, by just 1.5 points apart. However, she knew how to reorganize her campaign and running again as a candidate in the following elections - this time under the Republican Left-Stand Up political party after the decision to abandon the name of Forward Valruzia for the platform that had managed to restore democracy - returned to the Presidency of Valruzia by more than 30 million votes (51.4% of the total). Since then, her popularity has not stopped growing and she has won re-election again and again against all the different candidates presented by the different political parties, until she achieved her maximum votes and percentage in the 4668 elections, with almost 32 million of votes and practically 60% of the census. This record was broken again in the 4672 elections, when she achieved amost 38 million votes and more than that 60%. After politics Asked about her political withdrawal or about her future entry into some government of her party, Mrs. Ciborowska has been clear on many occasions: "I am in this position because the citizens want it. I am already old, and when citizens decide at the polls that they want a change of President, I will accept my defeat and retire. If I continue in politics it is because I like to help citizens, and because I fought hard to achieve the democracy we live in now. That’s why I will not enter into any future government. My place is here, in the Presidency, representing all our citizens equally, and because with their votes they have directly elected me as a person and not me as a political party. " Ideology and family From communist ideology during her stage at the university, she began to moderate her speech towards more social-democratic positions after her electoral defeat, but with the passing of the elections he has again gradually leaned towards democratic socialism and social republicanism. Defender of the rights of women and minorities, her years as a political activist have left their mark on her way of giving speeches and participating in debates, where she usually stands out above the other candidates. She is fluent in Selucian and Istalian. Many political experts believe that her legacy, her way of acting and her own figure will leave a mark on Valruzia's politics that will last many years after her death.Category:Valruzian people and politicians